


As the world comes to an end (I'll be there to hold your hand)

by Halja



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Moriremo tutti. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the world comes to an end (I'll be there to hold your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia.  
> Prompt: Il Canto dei Nibelunghi, Gunther/Hagen di Tronje, Treue ist Liebe in freier Seele

  
** **

  
  
  
  


  
__But these problems aside I think I taught you well  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run  
  
\- King And Lionheart, Of Monsters and Men  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
\- Moriremo tutti. -  
  
La voce di Hagen è come una lastra di pietra - grave e fredda, solida e piatta e incolore, ineluttabile.  
  
Un tempo - all’inizio del loro viaggio, ma ormai sembra quasi una vita fa - i bordi di quella pietra sarebbero stati aguzzi, crudeli, in grado di tagliare la carne viva di qualsiasi mano li sfiorasse appena. Ma adesso non c’è aggressività o sarcasmo nelle sue parole, non una sola nota di sdegno o d’ira trattenuta ad incrinare la superficie grigia e uniforme della lastra con le sue crepe.  
  
La voce di Hagen, ora, è semplicemente cupa, senza speranza e senza una scintilla di fuoco, senza alcuna voglia di provare a discutere di nuovo con lui. Ed è questo a farlo rabbrividire davvero, non il vento tagliente nella notte gelida di Pannonia, che si insinua persino oltre le mura spesse e accoglienti della dimora di Rüdiger e oltre le coltri calde del primo vero letto dopo giorni interi spesi sulla strada, a passo di marcia verso la corte di Attila e verso la nuova regina degli Unni.  
  
Gunther preferisce fingere che il problema sia solo il freddo, però, mentre affonda ancora di più sotto le coperte pesanti, mentre si stringe ancora di più ad Hagen. - Continui a ripeterlo - dice, senza aprire gli occhi, cercando di tenere il suo tono noncurante, privo di sfumature. - Continui a ripeterlo, da prima che partissimo. -  
  
La risata di Hagen è roca nelle sue orecchie, nell’incavo della sua spalla, quasi sgradevole. Non è dolce come la risata di Crimilde, quando ancora era giovane e rideva di lui e con lui senza malizia, o come quella della figlia di Rüdiger, il bocciolo candido e fragile di cui suo fratello si è invaghito, e non è nemmeno melodiosa e tinta di falsa benevolenza come quella di Brunilde - e nonostante tutto, per un attimo solo, è il suono più rassicurante che abbia mai udito.  
  
Gli è mancata, quella risata. Ci sono stati solo ordini secchi e direzioni impartite senza alcuna emozione e rimproveri aspri, lungo la strada, e lunghi silenzi pieni di troppe cose non dette.  
  
I capelli di Hagen gli sfiorano il collo, solleticandogli la pelle, mentre lo sente allontanarsi piano dal suo corpo, la stretta della sue braccia che si allenta attorno alla sua vita. - Non dovrei ripetere le cose così spesso ... - gli dice, e la sua voce si fa beffarda come una volta e Gunther non sa se dovrebbe esserne contento: - Se tu mi ascoltassi. -

- Ti ascolterei, se tu avessi ragione - ribatte Gunther. Le parole rotolano sulla sua lingua e tra le sue labbra troppo veloci e troppo brusche, e lui si irrigidisce sotto le coperte mentre le pronuncia. Un po’ perché pensa davvero ciò che sta dicendo, e un po’ - solo un po’ - perché non sente più il calore delle braccia di Hagen contro la sua pelle. Perché durante il viaggio i momenti come questi sono stati ben pochi, e nei giorni precedenti alla partenza ancora meno, e sentirlo lontano adesso gli fa temere che anche questo stia per finire, gli fa pensare che ora Hagen scivolerà fuori dal letto e riprenderà le sue vesti e se ne andrà - e dopo, quando arriverà il mattino e si riuniranno al suo seguito nella sala di Rüdiger, sarà come se questa notte fosse stata solo un sogno.  
  
Poi la mano di Hagen si posa sul suo fianco - e la sua presa è salda ma delicata, così tanto che potrebbe quasi trovarlo un gesto tenero, se non si trattasse di lui - e Gunther spalanca gli occhi nel buio.  
  
\- Pensi ancora che Crimilde non ti farà del male - dice Hagen, e se ci fosse anche solo un’ombra di sarcasmo nella sua voce Gunther gli afferrerebbe il polso tra le dita e scaccerebbe la sua mano. Ma la sua, per una volta, sembra essere solo una constatazione, non un rimprovero, e - ma questo forse l’ha solo immaginato - c’è un qualcosa di quasi _triste_ nella sua voce. Gunther allora non sa cosa rispondere, e così rimane in silenzio mentre i polpastrelli dell’altro premono appena sulla sua carne, l’accarezzano piano, ci dipingono sopra cerchi e linee invisibili.  
  
Rimane in silenzio, e trema sotto il tocco delle sue dita fredde che accendono di calore la sua pelle, e trattiene un sospiro tra le labbra chiuse. Rimane in silenzio, e lo fissa per un lungo attimo, cercando d’indovinare le forme del suo corpo forte nell’oscurità, nel bagliore fioco della luce pallida e flebile della luna che traccia il contorno del suo viso e del suo collo e delle sue spalle, che gli impedisce di confondersi del tutto con le ombre che riempiono la stanza.  
  
Poi, quando la mano di Hagen scorre più su, fin quasi a toccare l’orlo della sua camicia, è allora che prova a dirlo: - È mia _sorella._ \- E vorrebbe che la sua voce fosse più sicura, non così debole, non tremante in questo modo che lo fa sentire sciocco, fragile sotto il passaggio delle sue unghie sopra la sua carne.  
  
E Hagen ride di nuovo - e preme le labbra contro le sue prima che Gunther possa offendersi e ribattere con le prime parole che sente prudere sulla punta della lingua.  
  
\- Credi che non porti rancore anche a te? - gli chiede dopo, soffiando quella domanda sulla sua bocca, e il suo fiato è caldo sul suo viso: - A te, a Gernot, a Giselher? -  
  
Gunther stringe forte le lenzuola nei pugni, si morde l’interno della guancia. \- Sei _tu_ che ... - comincia, perché sente una fiamma che gli cresce nel petto e lo riempie tutto fino all’orlo e lo scuote e lo soffoca, bruciante e violenta, e un sapore amaro come cenere nella bocca, incastrata tra i denti, appiccicata sul fondo della gola. E poi all’improvviso si rende conto di _cosa_ sta dicendo, e smette di parlare.

La mano di Hagen si infila comunque oltre la stoffa della sua camicia, svelta e leggera, come se non avesse detto nulla. Gli sfiora il ventre tastando delicata la carne, risale lentamente lungo l’addome graffiandolo piano e premendoci contro la punta delle dita e tracciando le linee dei suoi muscoli, percorre il suo petto finché lo sente sospirare e mugolare piano.  
  
Gunther spera, per un attimo, che non l’abbia sentito, o che non gli importi, mentre le dita di Hagen disegnano il cerchio di un’areola, solleticandolo con un’unghia, e poi si chiudono attorno al capezzolo, stringendolo piano, massaggiandone la punta fino a farla inturgidire e arrossare, fino a farlo ansimare. Spera e s’illude, mentre apre la bocca e geme forte e cerca a sua volta il petto dell’altro con una mano, per sentirlo solido e caldo contro il suo palmo, e sa benissimo che si sta illudendo.  
  
\- Allora consegnami a lei - dice Hagen, e poi non gli permette di raccogliere la sfida nella sua voce dura e beffarda perché spinge di nuovo la bocca contro la sua, raccoglie gemiti e mugolii dalle sue labbra leccandole e mordendole piano mentre le sue dita tirano e stringono la sua carne con più energia, con meno delicatezza. Quando i loro visi si allontanano di nuovo e Gunther ansima e cerca invano di riprendere fiato, aggiunge: - Ma sappi che non servirà a te né ai tuoi fratelli. -  
  
Gunther scuote la testa e basta, perché non sa più dove ritrovare la sua voce, tra il suo respiro spezzato e i versi incoerenti che continuano a sfuggirgli dalla bocca senza che lui riesca a trattenerli, tra il piacere rovente che gli scalda tutto il corpo e lo fa sudare sotto le coperte pesanti e la semplice impossibilità di rispondere a una proposta del genere - una proposta assurda, insensata, che gli scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena e gli fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
  
_Mia sorella ci ha perdonati,_ vorrebbe dirgli, per l’ennesima volta, e vorrebbe che la sua voce risuonasse forte e decisa, inflessibile, per cancellare ogni sospetto dalla mente del suo vassallo e per tenere qualsiasi dubbio fuori dalla propria. _Smettila di parlare così_ , vorrebbe chiedergli, comandargli, forse potrebbe perfino arrivare a pregarlo.  
  
_Non lascerei che ti faccia del male,_ vorrebbe assicurargli, e poi stringerlo più vicino a sé, ma quando la mano di Hagen lascia la presa sulla sua carne e comincia a scivolare più giù - giù per il suo petto, giù fino a palpargli il ventre, fino a toccargli il fianco, giù fino a posarsi sul suo pube, facendo scorrere le dita tra i riccioli che lo ricoprono - riesce solo a tremare e a chiedergli: - Perché sei venuto con noi? -  
  
Ed è una domanda sciocca, Gunther se ne rende conto quando la mano di Hagen indugia sul suo pube e si ferma lì, appena _troppo su._ Trattiene un’imprecazione tra i denti, e poi si lascia sfuggire un sospiro.  
  
Perché Crimilde ha invitato lui e i suoi fratelli e tutto il loro seguito nel suo nuovo regno, e Hagen avrebbe rinunciato al suo onore se non fosse partito. Perché l’hanno chiamato codardo, perché l’hanno sfidato a rimanere in Burgundia, perché l’hanno accusato di essere la causa dei loro problemi, perché ... __  
  
La mano di Hagen rimane lì dov’era, ma l’altra scatta a coprire quella di Gunther, quella ancora posata sul suo petto, le dita che si intrecciano alle sue. E poi, la trascina su, lentamente, fino a fargli sfiorare la sua spalla, il collo, il mento, le labbra.

È solo quando la mano di Gunther si posa sull’occhio di Hagen - o ciò che ne rimane, la carne vuota e la benda che la copre, morbida sotto le sue dita - che la mano di Hagen scivola giù di nuovo tra le gambe di Gunther, e si stringe attorno al suo membro, afferrando la carne bollente e soppesandola e poi accarezzandola, facendola fremere tra le sue dita.  
  
E Gunther per un attimo - uno sfuggente attimo di lucidità, mentre ansima e trattiene un grido serrando le labbra, mentre i polpastrelli di Hagen scorrono su di lui dalla punta alla base e poi indietro ancora, fino a palpare i suoi testicoli, e lui geme ancora e ancora - ripensa a Wasgestein, a ciò che Hagen ha fatto per lui quella volta, e tutte le altre volte che sono seguite. Ripensa \- mentre tasta per un attimo quella benda, la sfiora cercando d’essere delicato \- a carne martoriata e fiori dai petali strappati e bagnati di sangue, e a giuramenti di fedeltà mai traditi, mai, nonostante tutto.  
  
E, ripensando a tutto questo, _capisce_ \- capisce che, qualsiasi cosa succeda alla corte di Attila, Hagen sarà lì con lui, perché non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Capisce che lui rimarrà al fianco di Hagen, perché non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Capisce, e serra le palpebre, mentre qualcosa trema e si agita sul fondo del suo petto che si alza e si abbassa al ritmo frenetico del suo respiro, mentre un calore bruciante monta piano all’interno del suo ventre.  
  
Poi sposta la sua mano più su, lascia che le sue dita si perdano e si incastrino tra i capelli di Hagen, e affonda il capo nell’incavo della sua spalla. E non pensa più, ma grida contro la sua pelle e la bacia e la morde, mentre Hagen gli afferra il fianco e lo tira ancora di più contro di sé, contro il suo petto, e muove più veloci e più energiche le dita sulla sua carne.  
  
Non pensa più, e si ripromette di non farlo fino al mattino, fino a quando la luce non dissiperà le ombre delle notte e loro due non ricominceranno a discutere di nuovo.

  



End file.
